


"A-ah-"

by Ghostly_Fire



Category: Your turn to die, kimi ga shine, キミガシネ | Kimi ga Shine | Your Turn To Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: But they become a couple, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Letter, Letters, Other, Picnic, Shin Tsukimi is a fucking Coward, cherry blossom tree, friends hanging out, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fire/pseuds/Ghostly_Fire
Summary: Shin asks you out with a stupid letter but you're both childhood friends
Relationships: Hiyori Sou | Tsukimi Shin/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	"A-ah-"

**Author's Note:**

> mMMORE UPLOADS FROM TUMBLR WOO

You and Shin were having your weekly hangout, this weeks being a picnic in the park because of Shin insisting. You were confused, of course, but agreed because it was his turn to pic what you both did that week. When you met up at the destination, he looked nervous and a little scared. You were tempted to ask him what was wrong, but he spoke before you could.

“Ah, Y/N! There you are!” Shin exclaimed out. He was holding a picnic basket, and a blanket. “Wanna go find a place?” You suggested, and Shin nodded in agreement. “I think I already have a place in mind!” You looked at him confused, but followed him as he scurried off. “Shin, where are we-” you were cut off as you laid your eyes on the most gorgeous cherry tree you have ever seen. “Shin… this is-” and this time, he cut you off. 

“Amazing, right? I had been scoping it out for a while..” he chuckled a bit to himself. You giggled, and set off to help him place stuff on the blanket Shin had brought with him. After getting everything set up, you and Shin sat down on the blanket, you both started chatting about random topics, ranging from childhood memories to your job hunt. “Oh by the way, Shin, why did you pick a picnic for this week? It’s kinda strange, considering we’ve done some wacky shit.”

At the question, Shin became visibly nervous yet again, his face a little red. “Well- yeah- it’s because-” He covered his mouth with his hand, shaking his head no. Instead, he just pulls out a little envelope out of his pocket with a little red heart sticker keeping it closed. “You.. want me to open this?” You asked, and Shin nodded in reply. When you opened it, it read:

~ Y/N - If you’re reading this it means I ended up being too much of a coward to say this out loud but.. I love you, a lot. Pretty much since we were children and we did everything together. It’s fine if you don’t feel the same, but I needed to let this be known.

Shin T. ~

You felt your face redden as you look back up at Shin. His face was like a tomato, and small tears were in his eyes, showing you he was afraid of your response. However he was shocked when you hugged him. “Shin you coward, of course I feel the same way.” You felt his arms snake around your body in a returning hug.

The two of you ended up not separating for a while, only until it got a little darker around the two of you.


End file.
